Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of smart devices, and in particular, to a smart electronic float, a system and a method for integrating mobile personal fishing information, and a computer program product.
Related Art
Modern people have a busy life, and leisure activities are important lifestyles for relieving stress for modern people. A fishing activity can make people walk into the nature and get close to beautiful scenes, and increasingly more people make the leisure activity of fishing become their interest and dig into it.
Currently, for a fishing activity using a float, whether there is a fish approaching a bait is determined only through the action of casting a rod and observing a movement of the float. However, movement determining of the float is absolutely related to personal experience, and also certainly affects the amount of obtained fish, and when the fishing activity is finished, the activity process becomes a memory; meanwhile, at present, such experience only exists in mind, and there is no digital tool to store the experience for review and improvement.